The present invention relates to a ski binding of the toe binder type. This type of binding differs from other known types of binding in that only the ski boot is gripped by means of a binding attached to the ski.
Among earlier known toe bindings there are those with locking portions pivotably mounted in the lugs of the toe fitting, and which are arranged for clamping against the edge of the boot sole, thereby clamping the boot against the substructure, which is provided with upstanding friction - increasing spikes. Ski bindings of this kind have the drawback that the sole is gripped at places where it has simultaneous sideways support from the toe fitting, whereby freedom of movement of the boot is reduced. This also results in persons who do a lot of skiing and use such bindings, competition skiers for example, often have problems with their toes and primarily their big toes.
A ski binding has been put on the market, with the help of which the above drawbacks will be removed. This binding is also of the toe binder type, but distinguishes from previously known bindings in that, inter alia, it does not have locking details which are arranged to be clamped against the edge of the boot sole for clamping the boot against the substructure. With this binding a ski boot must be used which differs from conventional ski boots in that the front edge or forward portion, of the boot sole is extended and provided with a raised protuberance in the form of a so-called hump. In the centre of this hump is a throughgoing hole. In use, the ski boot is placed so that the hole through the hump is placed in line with corresponding holes made in the forward portion of the lugs on the toe fitting. Attachment of the ski boot to the binding and thereby also to the ski is obtained by inserting a locking pin through the hole in one of the lugs of the toe fitting, through the hole in the hump and out through the hole in the other lug of the toe fitting. The pin is secured and locked by a flexible plastic or rubber tongue extending from one end of the pin to a holder placed in the middle of a plate joining both lugs to the toe fitting. This binding has been found to lessen the problem with the skier's toes. However, this binding also has several serious disadvantages. For example, it has been found that the holes in the lugs of the toe fitting, as well as the hole in the hump, become very easily clogged, due to the formation of ice plugs and the entry of gravel particles into the holes, making it impossible to insert the locking pin. Furthermore, the locking pin can be lost, since it is removable from the binding and is not fixedly mounted in all situations. Another disadvantage is that it is almost a necessity to use the bare hand when inserting the locking pin, which is very troublesome in severe cold weather. There is also the risk that the securing material, which is of plastic or rubber, may break off in severe cold weather, which can result in the locking pin slipping out of its position and thereby making continued skiing impossible. Neither has it been unusual for the front portion of the boot sole to break off when using said binding. A contributing cause for this would appear to be that the front edge of the sole is relatively rigidly anchored in the binding.